1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clothing protection system and more particularly pertains to preventing food and other items from being spilt on the clothing of a user while in a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of bibs and related clothing protectors of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, bibs and related clothing protectors of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of abating the soiling of clothing from food and drink by conventional methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,621,916 to Bell discloses a bib for use while operating a vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 5,956,763 to Blackshear discloses a disposable bib with lap protector. U.S. Pat. No. 5,220,692 to Cos discloses a driver""s apron. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 311,445 to Dawahare discloses a disposable bib for motor vehicle occupants. U.S. Pat. No. 5,181,275 to Spulgis discloses an apron to be used in a seated position. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,170,991 to Kella discloses a seat bib.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a clothing protection system that allows for the prevention of food and other items from being spilt on the clothing of a user while in a vehicle.
In this respect, the clothing protection system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preventing food and other items from being spilt on the clothing of a user while in a vehicle.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved clothing protection system which can be used for preventing food and other items from being spilt on the clothing of a user while in a vehicle. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of bibs and related clothing protectors of known designs and configurations now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved clothing protection system. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved clothing protection system and method which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a vehicle safety belt. The safety belt has a shoulder strap extending across the body of a user. Next provided is a generally flat rectangular bib portion. The bib portion is of a washable synthetic fabric. The bib portion has a front face. The bib portion also has a rear face. A top edge and a bottom edge are provided. Provided between the bottom and top edges is a pair of parallel side edges. Further provided is a generally rectilinear receptacle portion. The receptacle portion has a base face. The base face has an inner edge and an outer edge. The inner edge is coupled to the bottom edge of the bib portion. The receptacle portion has a front face. The front face is coupled to the outer edge of the base. A pair of side faces is coupled between the base face, the front face and the bib portion. The side faces have creases. In this manner the faces of the receptacle portion may be used for storage purposes. The components of the receptacle portion in combination with the bib portion form an open pocket to catch any food and other spilled items that are not caught on the bib portion. Last provided are attaching components. The attaching components include two crossing straps. Each crossing strap has a first end. Each first end is coupled to the rear face of the bib portion adjacent to the upper edge. Each crossing strap also has a second end. Each second end has a first pile-type fastener. Each second end also has a second pile-type faster. Each second pile-type fastener is attached to the rear face of the bib portion. The fasteners are adapted to releasably couple the second end of the straps with the bib portion. Such attaching components enable a user to releasably couple the system to the shoulder strap of their vehicle safety belt during operation and use by a person in the vehicle, in any location, while eating to thereby prevent food from soiling the clothing of a user.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims attached.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved clothing protection system which has all of the advantages of the prior art bibs and related clothing protectors of known designs and configurations and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved clothing protection system which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved clothing protection system which is of durable and reliable constructions.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved clothing protection system which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such clothing protection system economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a clothing protection system for preventing food and other items from being spilt on the clothing of a user while in a vehicle.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved clothing protection system comprising a generally flat rectangular bib portion. The bib portion has a front face and a rear face. The rear face has a top edge. The rear face has a bottom edge. A pair of parallel side edges is provided between the top edge and bottom edge. A generally rectilinear receptacle portion is provided. The receptacle portion has a base face. The base face has an inner edge. The base face has an outer edge. The inner edge is coupled to the bottom edge of the bib portion. The receptacle portion has a front face coupled to the outer edge of the base. A pair of side faces is coupled between the base face, the front face and the bib portion. The side faces have creases. Attaching components are also provided.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.